Recompensa
by ali-chan6
Summary: la vida siempre te rompensa por aquellos pequenos sacrificios... y a veces la recompensa es tan grande que lo sufrido es insignificante MXA ... UA


Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Rurouni Kenshin no es mío!

"**RECOMPENSA"**

**Oneshot**

_Misao lloraba mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con su hijo en brazos, la gente pasaba y no hacían nada por ayudarla a levantarse, los que se dignaba a voltear en su dirección solo la veían indiferentes y seguían con su camino, ella intentaba gritarle a alguien que la ayudara pero sus gritos se veían opacados por los del bebe que tenia en brazos, sabia que era su hijo y de aoshi, pero no recordaba a donde había ido el ni como ella había llegado hasta donde estaba, sentía como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, volteaba a ver constantemente a el pequeño niño que tenia en brazos pero por mas que intentaba no podía ver su carita solo oía su llanto y eso la hacia querer llorar aun mas. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio a lo lejos a Aoshi que caminaba abrazado con una mujer muy bella, ella empezó a gritar su nombre para que la ayudara, después de un rato el volteo a verla y empezó caminar en su dirección aun abrazado de la mujer desconocida, pero a misao lo único que le interesaba ahorita es que la ayudara a levantarse ya que cada vez iba sintiendo mas pesado al pequeñito en brazos y se estaba cansando. Cuando por fin aoshi estuvo cerca de ella y de su hijo pudo observar la cara de enojo que tenía aoshi, pero tampoco podía visualizar el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos_

_-aoshi por favor ayúdame.. no me puedo poner de pie.. el bebe pesa demasiado-_

_El solo la miro fríamente – pensé que no era yo al que querías cerca de ti, por que no buscas la ayuda de alguien mas- _

_-Pero que dices si también es tu hijo! .. me tienes que ayudar-_

_En ese momento oyó la voz sin duda de la mujer junto a el y aunque no podía ver sus labio sabia que era ella-cariño yo si quiero tus hijos y todo lo tuyo, dámelo a mi yo me quedo con el- _

_-esta bien… te daré todo a ti- y sin mas Aoshi le arrebato el niño de las manos a misao y se lo entrego a la mujer. El bebe dejo de llorar en cuanto lo pusieron en los brazos de la mujer desconocida_

_-que! No me pueden quitar a mi hijo- grito misao muy alterada_

_-que no vez que el niño tampoco te quiere como su madre, esta mejor con nosotros- y así se dieron vuelta y se alejaron tan rápido que misao no se dio cuenta_

_Misao se quiso poner de pie para seguirlos y que le devolvieran a su hijo pero se dio cuenta que aun sin el bebe no se podía poner de pie. No era el niño lo que pesada tanto si no ella misma, eran las culpas y remordimientos que sentía lo que le impedía levantarse y seguir de pie, y por eso lo había perdido todo. Todo su rededor se torno oscuro y la gente como el parque desaparecieron de su vista, ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y sentía como si la asfixiarán_

-AAAAAHH!- Misao despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que lo que la estaba asfixiando era la almohada que tenia abrazada fuertemente, estaba totalmente sudorosa y sentía en el rostro aun rastros de lagrimas que eran reflejo de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Inconcientemente empezó a acariciar su abultado estomago que contenía a su bebe.

Volteo la vista hacia el otro extremo de la cama y la vio vacía y fría; sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sintió la necesidad de volver a llorar. Su Aoshi no estaba, la había abandonado y todo había sido culpa de ella misma, pero el mismo tenia que comprender que no era fácil estar embarazada y que los extremos cambios de humor la hacían hacer y decir cosas que ni siquiera sentía…era un insensible al haberle dicho esas cosas que la hirieron.

_-Además el muy maldito se larga justo en estos momentos, en los últimos días de su embarazo…. Que tal si entro en trabajo de parto y el maldito ni se aparece….. y si estoy yo sola y nadie me escucha tendría que tener yo sola sin que nadie me asista en el parto … aaah! Donde estaba Aoshi …… era un maldito… hombre tenia que ser, siempre se desaparecen cuando uno los ocupa-_

Misao se volvió a acostar y se quedo dormida inmediatamente, en su mente ya ni siquiera quedaba un mínimo de rastro de la pesadilla que había tenido momentos antes, en su cabeza solo revoloteaban ideas al azar unas de amor para aoshi así como preocupación por donde estaba y en otras lo maldecía como camionero.

Misao nunca reparo en el hecho de que ella había corrido casi a patadas a Aoshi y solo por que el pobre había comentado lo rápido que se había acabado la comida y que tenía que ir a comprar más si querían comer. Por su puesto Misao inmediatamente lo interpreto como que le había dicho "gorda troglodita y que comía todo a su paso y no le dejaba ni un morusa de sobra para el" … el pobre Aoshi trato de calmarla pero cada comentario que hacia para sacarla de su enojo solo hacia que ella lo interpretara como algo malo y si no decía nada es que "ya no quería ni hablar con ella por fea y gorda" … a final de cuentas termino corriéndolo de la casa como un par de veces antes cuando le daban 'ataques' de lo que el llamaba NME (neurosis de mujer embarazada), obvio que ella ni enterada estaba si no la que se le armaba, suficiente era con que solo mencionara algo que se pudiera relacionar con el aspecto de algo o alguien, para que ella encontrara la manera de interpretarlo como un insulto hacia su persona.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras en el sofá del departamento de al lado, Aoshi dormía incómodamente, pero no podía quejarse además que no era su personalidad, suficiente favor le hacían sus vecinos y amigos Kenshi y Kaoru en dejarlo dormir en su sofá. Bien hubiera podido alquilar un cuarto de hotel para pasar cómodamente la noche, pero le preocupaba estar lejos de Misao en estos momentos ya que en cualquier segundo podría entras en trabajo de parto y el no pensaba perderse ni un momento del nacimiento de su primogénito. Y si eso constaba el tener que dormir en el sillón mas incomodo de todo Tokio así seria.

La verdad es que no estaba molesto con Misao, aunque cualquiera justificaría que lo estuviera, pero el sabia que Misao siempre había sido una persona temperamental y que el embarazo y más al ser primeriza la alteraba mas que a otra mujer en su mismo estado, eso le había quedado claro desde el principio. Pero no todo era malo, la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo ella había estado muy tranquila y de mas estar decir que el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla ya que estaba mas radiante que nunca, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y lo mejor es que lo iba a hacer papa, algo que nunca pensó que le pasaría.

Así que por todo lo bueno aguantar las pequeñas cosa molestas no le importaba, después de todo la peor parte la llevaba ella. No podía ni imaginarse lo que se sentiría el que tu cuerpo cambiara tanto, así como sus emociones, todas esas incomodidades que tenia que soportar, como el manejar con su pequeño cuerpo todo ese peso extra, los pies hinchados, los dolores de espalda, nauseas, mareos y un sin fin de síntomas que ella sola tenia que experimentar.

Después de todo mañana despertaría con una gran sonrisa y en cuanto lo viera se lanzaría a sus brazos y le pediría perdón por ser tan mala con el. Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor después de una pelea (si se le puede llamar pelea, ya que apenas y lo había dejado decir un par de palabras …jejeje)

Wwwwwwwwww al día siguiente wwwwwwwwwwW

Misao despertó angustiada por Aoshi, había sido tan irracional la noche anterior y pensando en lo que había dicho Aoshi y como había reaccionado ella ante ese simple comentario se sentía tan tonta…. Parecía una neurótica… lo que soportaba su Aoshi. En ese momento oyó que alguien entraba al departamento y supo de inmediato que seria su Aoshi y como pudo se levanto lo mas rápido contando su enorme estomago y la torpeza que implicaba moverse con semejante bulto, salio casi corriendo para encontrarse con su amor.

Aoshi casi salto por la impresión de ver a Misao apresurarse en su dirección, todo apuntaba a que ya no estaba enojada. Ella de inmediato salto a sus brazos y el casi pierde el equilibrio por el impulso y el peso extra, pero afortunadamente se recupero evitando que ambos terminaran en el piso y pudiendo dañarse Misao y el bebe.

-Aoshi perdóname… fui tan irracional… lo siento… los siento – dijo una Misao lloraba con la cara enterrada en el pecho de aoshi y tratando de pegarse lo mas que podía a su cuerpo

-ya Misao no hay nada que perdonar, se que no es fácil estar es tu estado, yo debí pensar mejor mis palabras para que no te alteraras- dijo aoshi acariciando la cabeza de Misao para tratar de apaciguarla

- si pero es que …. No se en un momento se me nubla la mente y siento tanta .. tanta … no se como decirlo.. Pero siento como un nudo en el pecho y me hace decir cosas que no pienso y termino actuando como una neurótica- dijo Misao apenada por su comportamiento tan extremo

-ya no te martirices con eso, nada paso, recuerda que eso es solo por el embarazo y yo lo comprenso a la perfección… ok .. no quiero mas lagrimas… ahora sienta que te voy a preparar el desayuno-dijo Aoshi, y después se agacho un poco para besar lo s labios de una Misao que parecía muy feliz al oír la palabra 'desayuno'

-si que rico… me muero de hambre… _grrrr_ …. Jejeje…. Creo que mi estomago esta mas impaciente que yo por algo de comida- dijo Misao con una mano en la nuca y un lindo color rosa sobre sus mejillas, apenad por su impaciente estomago

- ok … que te parece si te das un baño refrescante mientras preparo todo para el desayuno.. esta bien?- dijo Aoshi dirigiéndola hacia el baño

-si me sentaría muy bien un baño relajante.. no sabes lo que me esta matando la espalda….y este niño que no quiere salir- dijo Misao mientras frotaba su abultado estomago

-el vendrá cuando sea el momento, solo tienes que esperar un poco mas, bien apresúrate para que puedas comer- dijo aoshi y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Misao. Después procedió hacia la cocina pensando en que podía preparar para deleitar el paladar de su linda esposa. El doctor le había dicho que tenia que reposar lo mas que pudiera y que la consintiera ya que después de que naciera el bebe tendrían poco tiempo para descansar.

Cuando Misao salio del baño inmediatamente pudo percibir el olor de la comida que preparaba su congelado marido y las tripas le empezaron a sonar como si tuviera una semana de no comer y claro ahora comía por dos, pero con su apetito parecía mas bien que era por cuatro.

- jeje… veo que tu también tienes hambre pequeño, pero no te preocupes que papi nos esta preparando un sabrosa comida- dijo Misao mientras se acariciaba el estomago y se apresuraba a cambiarse.

Aoshi estaba muy apurado preparando todo, y la verdad es que el también tenia mucha hambre ya que anoche no había podido cenar después de todo. Estaba atento al omelet que preparaba cuando dos lindas manos lo rodearon por el estomago, cuando volteo el rostro para ver a su Misao esta lo sorprendió con un beso corto en los labios, a lo que el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa por que sabia que su esposita adoraba verlo sonreír.

-cariño ya esta listo que tu hijo y yo nos morimos de hambre- dijo Misao mientras picaba un poco de fruta que aoshi había preparado.

-Si amor, siéntate en la mesa que ya te acerco yo las cosas-

Misao sin mas se sentó en la mesa mientras comía un pedazo suculento de melón.

Aoshi se acerco con varios platos, y deposito frente a Misao un plato con un omelet como a ella le gustaba acompañado de papas hash brown (n.a. aii que riko ya me dio hambre). También le dio un gran vaso de sumo de naranja y el se puso lo mismo. Para postre había picado diferentes tipos de fruta fresca, sabía perfectamente que a Misao le gustaba mucho la fruta.

-aaah todo se ve delicioso, gracias cariño! Te quiero mucho!- casi grito Misao al ver tanta comida que se veía y olía deliciosa y no tenia ni la menor duda que también sabia excelente, su Aoshi no cocinaba muy seguido pero cuando entraba en la cocina era todo un experto.

-me alegra que te agrade la opción que hice- dijo Aoshi mientras comía su desayuno y veía con una sonrisa como Misao devoraba el suyo, parecía mas bien que lo aspiraba.

Después de un par de minutos Misao termino con todo en su plato y empezó a picar la fruta, Aoshi solo había consumido la mitad de lo que estaba en su plato. De repente Misao detuvo su mano a mitad del camino hacia el plato de la fruta, Aoshi solo la veía tratando de saber por que se había congelado a mitad de su trayecto hacia la fruta.

-ooh… aoshi creo que ya es tiempo- dijo Misao mientras se quedaba muy seria con una mano en el estomago y la otra en la mesa

-tiempo, pues si ya no tienes hambre no sigas comiendo, puedo guardar el resto para que piques mas tarde- dijo un Aoshi distrito y sin comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Misao

-no Aoshi, eso no quise decir, es que ya rompí el agua- dijo Misao poniendo ahora las 2 manos en su estomago, empezaba a sentir miedo

-el agua, a no te preocupes ahorita reviso y si no lo puedo arreglar hablo a un plomero mas tarde- dijo Aoshi tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno

- Aoshi!... te digo que ya es horaa!- medio grito Misao se empezaba a desesperar que su marido fuera tan lento para algunas cosas y para otras fuera un maestro

-hora!.. Misao no te entiendo hora de que?- dijo Aoshi viéndola fijamente, se veía algo pálida

-el BEBE… aoshi ya viene el BEBE!-grito Misao empezando a sentir la primera contracción

-BEBE?-Aoshi dio un salto de su lugar tirando la silla y el vaso de jugo que tenia en la mano., empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor sin saber que hacer. Un segundo tenia que respirar ya habían ensayado que iba a hacer cuando llegara este momento.

-okokokokok…ya tenemos todo listo, solo dame un según y recolecto tus cosas…. Espera un poco mas…. Ahorita te llevo al hospital… aguanta nena- dijo Aoshi mientras frenéticamente buscaba todo lo necesario

-tranquilízate, el doctor dijo que se tardaban en nacer, además las contracciones están muy separadas todavía falta- dijo Misao tratando de calmarse a ella misma y a un Aoshi frenético, se notaba que eran papas primerizos.

-estas segura-

-si-

-ok, deja llamo al doctor para avisarle que vamos en camino- aoshi llamo al doctor y rápidamente subió lo necesario al auto. Después ayudo a Misao a subirse y se dirigieron al hospital.

Afortunadamente no había trafico a esas horas de la mañana en domingo. Cuando llegaron al hospital y enfermero se les acerco con una silla de ruedas e intento levantar a Misao para acomodarla en ella. Pero Aoshi le dio una mirada asesina y le dijo que el podía mover a **su esposa. ** El guapo enfermero entendió la indirecta y se aparto para que Aoshi levantara a Misao en sus brazos. La verdad es que al chico no le apetecía un golpe tan temprano en domingo. Aoshi solo veía de reojo al enfermero 'amable' que se creía al tratar de tocar nomás por que si a su Misao.

En cuanto el doctor vio a Misao se dio cuenta que este nacimiento iba a ser rápido y mando a que la prepararan inmediatamente para pasarla a quirófano, el doctor mismo también fue a prepararse y se aconsejo a Aoshi que si quería estar presente en el parto el también iba a tener que lavarse y ponerse un uniforme quirúrgico.

Después de un rato se encontraron todos denuedo en el quirófano y los gritos de Misao eran cada vez mas fuerte al igual que la lluvia de insultos (que hacían que se sonrojaran doctores y enfermeras) hacia el pobre de Aoshi que no sabia si salir corriendo de ese lugar o quedarse.

-maldito mal nacido, primero muerta que volverte a dejar que me toques… por tu maldita culpa estoy aquí…. AAAAAHHHH!- los gritos de Misao eran bastante potentes como para que varias personas que pasaban fuera del cuarto de parto voltearan la cabeza en dirección a la puerta pensando si seria prudente llamar a la policía parecía que estaban torturando a alguien que tenia la boca de un camionero.

-por favor respira Misao, respira… como dijo el doctor.. 1, 2 auuu-intentaba calmarla Aoshi pero lo único que recibía eran pellizcos

-respira!... es lo único que sabes decir inútil… ya te quiero ver a ti teniendo un niño….. y lo único que dices es respira…. largatEE!... AAAHHH-

-anda Misao ya casi terminamos solo un poco mas- decía el doctor entre todo el alboroto, no era la primera vez que oía semejante vocabulario en la sala de parto, lo que aun no entendía era como todas esas mujeres sabia tantas groserías y algunas hasta en varios idiomas… aa los misterios de la maternidad

-ok si quieres me voy…pero tranquilízate.. ya se que te duele mucho pero soporta un poquito mas…- dijo Aoshi tratando de soltar su mano casi quebrada por la presión que había ejercido Misao en ella

-no…no te vayas …. No me dejes aquí sola…. Así no voy a poder….-decía una Misao angustiada, Aoshi solo se sorprendía de lo rápido que cambiaba su estado de ánimo y sus ideas

-esta bien no me voy a mover de aquí, te amo- Aoshi acariciaba su rostro y le daba pequeños besos para que se calmara y pudiera seguir con las contracciones

Después de un par de horas y sin mayores complicaciones que una mano casi quebrada de Aoshi y una Misao totalmente agotada, se pudo escuchar el llanto de una nueva vida.

Un pequeño varoncito de 43 cm de largo y 2.800 kg de peso, era la cosa mas linda que habían visto, con un rostro perfecto, y poca pelusa negra como cabello. Cuando la enfermera por fin lo puso en brazos de su madre a esta se salieron lagrimas de la felicidad, y no podía dejar de ver a su precioso tesoro que estaba tranquilamente en sus brazos sabiendo por instinto que estaba seguro en los brazos de su mama. Aoshi no cabia en felicidad y orgullo al ver a su primogénito, quería salir corriendo y decirle a todo el que se le cruzara por su camino que era padre del bebe mas hermoso que jamás conocerían.

Aoshi se sentó junto a una cansada pero muy feliz Misao, el rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Misao y con el otro acariciaba tiernamente a su hijo. Mientras Misao alimentaba por primera vez a su hijo.

-Misao, amor… ahí que ponerle nombre al pequeño…así que estaba pensando en que lo podemos decidir de una vez para no tener que estarle llamando bebe- dijo Aoshi mientras acariciaba la pelusa negra sobre la cabecita del pequeñín

-si es cierto, en que nombres has pensado- dijo Misao también viendo al bebe

-mmm… me gusta el nombre de Yusuke… así se llamaba mi abuelo-dijo Aoshi viendo a Misao

-suena bien, me gusta ese nombre, es mejor que toso los que yo tenia como probabilidad si era un niño, así que pongámosle Yusuke Shinomori en honor a tu abuelo- dijo Misao

-gracias amor- dijo Aoshi y después depósito un tierno beso en los labios de su amada- ahora descansa, yo pondré a Yusuke-chan en su pesebre y voy a estar aquí por si necesitas algo

-gracias cariño, te amo mucho- dicho esto le entrego a Aoshi al peque después de darle un beso a ambos se dispuso a descansar para recuperar las fuerzas invertidas en el nacimiento del pequeño Yusuke

En cuestión de segundo Misao ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Y mientras Aoshi veía al pequeño también dormido en su pesebre pensaba en lo feliz que era, jamás hubiera si quiera imaginado que tanta felicidad podía encontrar en su pequeña familia. Y dama mil gracias a Dios por haberle dado la gran oportunidad de encontrar a Misao y que pudieran tener a Yusuke-chan.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Misao en sus momentos de locura durante el parto el sabia que iba a querer tener mas hijos, y el estaba mas que feliz de dárselo (y claro disfrutar lo mas que se pueda mientras intentaban tenerlo jejej), y a el no le importaría volver a tener que oír sus gritos y dormir en el sofá de los Himura, nada de eso se comparaba con su recompensa.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

n.a. antes que nada le deseo mucha felicidad a todas las mamaces (felicítenme a sus mamas de mi parte n.n) bueno chikas espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña pieza, la tenia arrumbada por ahí en mi computadora, y hoy que en mi pais (no se si en otros lugares tambien) es el dia de la madre (10 de mayo en mexico) pues me acorde de este oneshot que tenia sin terminar y aki esta acabado.. espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo ya que todas saben que escribo puros fics dramaticos y este no lo es (hasta yo me senti rara escribiendolo jejej)

les mando muchos besos y abrazos que este muy bien

ja ne n.n

alifoo


End file.
